


Cliche

by rainingWolf



Series: Shalluraweek 2k17 [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Bodyguard, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, Princess - Freeform, Princess/Bodyguard AU, Romance, shallura - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 07:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11436300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainingWolf/pseuds/rainingWolf
Summary: "If you're her shining knight, you should be standing behind her, not besides."/ for shalluraweek. Day 6- Black/White.Princess/Bodyguard AU.Shallura.Snippet.





	Cliche

For shalluraweek. Day 6- Black/White.

* * *

Sendak smirked and it was a cruel one. A mad kind of smile that sent shivers down her back and she couldn't help but straightened her back more. She was a Princess so she could show no fear but the knot in her stomach untangled slowly as Shiro stepped up next to her, hands barely touching hers as he stood by her side.

His emblem gleamed in the sunlight, a blinding light that seared into her heart, as her vanguard casually put a hand on his bayard. "I will not allow disrespect towards My Lady."

The Galra Ambassador's smile seemed to slip higher as he retorted, "If you're her shining knight, you should be standing behind her, not besides." He stepped forward, a head taller than Shiro, and Allura fought the need to step back.

Her bodyguard kept his hand on the bayard and didn't back down. His chin jutted out as he said, "You Galra ought to brush up on your fairy tales. It's the knight that saves the day."

And it was cliche, was endearing, was exactly the same line from the fairy tale book Shiro and she had read in the gardens when they were young. In a time when she used to make flower crowns that he would put on with a shy smile. A time where they weren't slotted into the boxes of duty. A time where he had brushed her bangs back and his touch had felt like fire, lighting her up from the inside up.

She breathed once, twice, almost took the hand next to hers but decided to do one better. Allura put her hand on Shiro's shoulders, looked into Sendak's wild eyes, and smiled, fear no longer in her heart.

 

**Author's Note:**

> \- Sorry fam. A super short and kinda late one for today. Had a DnD session right after work and it ran on forever so I couldn't write. :(
> 
> \- I had some idea for this prompt since I wanted to do a reversal where Shiro is perceived as the white while Allura is looked at as the black but I feel the short snippet just turned out to be Shiro being a white knight in shining armor. Unsure where the Black would be. Kind of tired so maybe I'll write a better one tomorrow.
> 
> \- Reviews are much much much appreciated. :3c
> 
> \- Enjoy!


End file.
